


Blesséd Silence

by SylviaS



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-03-15
Updated: 2005-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 12:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10163177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylviaS/pseuds/SylviaS
Summary: Severus Snape hates Harry Potter almost as much as he loves him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

“Blesséd Silence”   
by Sylvia Sylverton  
Disclaimer: Let’s just say I don’t own the Harry Potter books and the likelihood of me owning it sometime in the near future is slim if next to none. Besides if I did own it book five would have never happened and Sirius/Remus along with Draco/Harry relationships would be canon.  
Warnings: This is a very Dark story. It involves implications of violence, character death, and slash. If none of these are your cup of tea please don’t read.   
Author’s Note: This was my attempt at a drabble but the whole thing without author’s notes ended up being 108 words. So go figure. 

Severus Snape loves Harry Potter especially when he is trembling with ecstasy in his arms. Arched backs. Limbs intertwined. Errant heartbeats. Ragged breaths. Aching erections. Sweet release. Bodies joined. Souls connected. Blesséd Silence. 

But silence is broken; Severus Snape hates Harry Potter especially when he is lying babbling nonsense in his arms. Endless talking. Babble babble incessantly. Talks of future. Plans made. Destroying the silence. Ripping the peace. Where is the silence? Where is the afterglow? Whack. Whack. Whack. Gleaming tears of crimson dripping down his face. Drip red Drip. 

Severus Snape loves Harry Potter especially when he is trembling, dying in his arms. Blesséd Silence at last. 

Author’s Note: Usually I write stories about the lighter side of love. But I thought I might try and write a dark story for once. This is my Severus/Harry story. So please let me know how I have done in a review. But please no flames only constructive criticism. If you like light, fluffy, funny and romantic stories you might want to read my stories “Daydream?” and “Seducing Remus?” they are Sirius/Remus stories.


End file.
